


Surprise

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Multi, jay just gets ruined, polyninja - Freeform, thanks for coming to my ted talk, zanes dick vibrates i gues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: this is short and bad bc i want 2 sleep thank you(btw jay can absolutely tap out at any time but hes a bitch who likes being used so winks)





	Surprise

Lately Jay had noticed that Cole, Kai and Zane had been pent up, the stress of mission after mission with training in between causing them all to get a little antsy.    
Kai and Cole getting into spats more often while Zane would seem even more distant than usual.  
Because of this Jay decided that he’d give his boys a present, although now he was very anxious about it, sitting naked on their bed in their collective room with a dildo up his ass and thinking ‘hey maybe this wasn’t as sexy as I thought it’d be.’

Jay moaned softly as he shifted slightly on the bed as he waited impatiently, his anxiety growing by the second.   
He had managed to slip away from training early, also having given movie tickets to Nya, Lloyd and Master Wu and managed to convince them (while very flustered) all to go take a break.   
Although he was sure with the disgusted look Lloyd gave him and the smirks on the other twos faces they knew that Jay had probably planned a date with his boyfriends.  
And well, he guessed a ‘date’ wasn’t wrong.

He licked his lips, the pit in his stomach unbearable now as he decided to abandon ship, maybe if he just finished in the bathroom he could pretend he wasn’t feeling well which is why he left training early.  
Shoving himself to the edge of the bed so his legs hung over Jay leaned back to work the dildo out of him with a choked off moan.  
Just then the door opened.

Jay swung his head around, frozen to the spot as he saw the other 3 ninja at the door, all three awestruck at the sight before them.  
Jay naked on their bed, face and shoulders flushed red, very clearly pulling a toy out from inside of him while his dick stood at attention, pre leaking from the tip as it lay against his stomach.

"I..." Jay started, feeling shame burning in his stomach.  
"I wanted to surprise you." Jay said weakly, chewing on his lip as he looked away, unable to keep meeting the gaze of the other three.

Zane was the first to move, simply walking forwards before shoving Jay down, the boy making a surprised yelp which faded into a moan as the robot rutted their hips together.

It wasn't long until Jay was on his knees, Zane slamming his hips against the blue ninjas while the boy tried to focus, mouth wrapped around Coles cock while he jerked off Kai with his other hand.  
Zane fucking into him mercilessly which made Jays toes curl, the boy moaning around Coles dick before switching his mouth to Kais, both hands working to jerk off his boyfriends as his head swam.  
And that was before Zane started up his vibrations, Jay arching with a loud moan, writhing desperately as his eyelids fluttered, breathing heavily through his nose as he fought to collect his thoughts.

"God he looks fucking good like this..." Kai mumbled, hips bucking forwards slightly as he watched Jay with lidded eyes.  
Cole humming in agreement as Zane made another calculated thrust into that bundle of nerves that ripped a cry from the lightning elemental.

"I-If us getting stressed is rewarded w-with th-this sort of su-surprise I vote we overwo-work often." Zane added, voice box glitching slightly and inner fans whirring from the effort they put into cooling.   
Jay barely following along with the convo at all, eyes rolling back as he let out another loud moan, all three boys looking down at their mess of a boyfriend with adoration as he came untouched, legs shaking under him as he finished on the blanket under him.

"Oh we're not done with you yet, jay bird." Cole cooed, Zane only slowing down his thrusts as Kai threaded a hand through Jays hair, bucking his hips into Jays mouth who only let out a pathetic moan.  
This was their surprise after all, and they were going to take advantage of it.


End file.
